Patience
by Hesitant
Summary: Patience is a virtue, and Edward has an abundance of it. AU/AH. B/E. Lemons.


**A/N: So, this is my favorite story so far, but I assume that's going to be a regular thing since I am new to this and my writing can only get better. Right?**

**Last story, **_**Yours**_**, I promised that everyone who reviewed would get a mention in the A/N of my next story. Ta da! Thank-you to:**

**S. Pattinson, Lane Cullen, LaFleurOrange, GetDrunkOnVictory, NorthCarolinaGirl88, Forever His, Coloroutsidethelines, Irishwitch, WannabeMrsCullen, Slydraco, LondonGoth and jerseyhalliwell. **

**Coloroutsidethelines, this is the SECOND A/N you got into. You owe me your soul. . . . .or ice cream. Either will do.**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight, the characters or any of their defining characteristics that make us love them so much. Miss. Meyers hit the jackpot with those. I do own a 6 foot long stuffed centipede named Cecil. Cecil is guardian of the ice cream. He takes his job very seriously.**

**Read on!**

There are many things you could fault Edward Cullen for, but his patience was not one of them. His mother had always told him that patience was a virtue, and he was never one to ignore his mother's words of wisdom.

So patient he was.

He was patient as he waited for her 18th birthday. He had met her when she was the innocent age of 16. He was 19, home from university for spring break, and his sister, Alice, came home dragging her "new best friend" behind her. He had been instantly attracted to Bella, who didn't even realize how alluring her long chestnut hair and brown doe eyes were, but the age difference and her role as Alice's best friend made him wait. It was a challenge, to be sure. The more he got to know Bella, the harder he fell. She was funny, smart, clumsy and just amazing. Her ability to lose herself in a book was the only time she showed an astounding focus on a subject that could not be broken. In his eyes she was perfection, a rarity worth pursuing, but, for now, she was off limits. So he waited. Patiently.

He was patient when Bella showed up to her 18th birthday with her date and first boyfriend, Jacob. By now Edward was 21 and his infatuation had not waned at all. He had mixed feelings about this new development. Bella and he had grown close, closer then anyone anticipated, and he was put off by the fact she hadn't mentioned Jacob to him. He was jealous, no doubt about that, and his possessive and protective nature wanted nothing more then to whisk her far away from the party, and _him_, so they could be alone together. At the same time, he stood by the fact that first relationships never lasted. They were practice runs for the real deal, so he was almost thankful that Jacob had stepped up to the plate to be Bella's lab rat. Jacob gave off a bad vibe to Edward, and Edward felt it was only a matter of time before Jacob screwed up what he had (and did not deserve). So Edward waited. Patiently.

He was patient when he and Bella got into their first real fight. This time, the patience was harder to come by. Bella and Edward had argued before, but it was always resolved quickly, whether someone won or they agreed to disagree. This time, things were different. They were all living in Seattle, following their respective dreams and taking their required courses. Jacob and Bella were celebrating their one-year anniversary and Bella was at Alice and Jasper's shared apartment so Alice could help her prepare. They had lasted longer then Edward thought they would, but Alice had assured him, randomly one day, that everything would work our for him. He had never bet against his little sister in the past and he wasn't about to do so now. As Alice helped Bella get ready, Edward sat, watching a Criminal Minds marathon with Jasper and trying to ignore their girlish giggles. When Bella had stepped out wearing a strapless, knee length dress in a blue so dark it was almost black, he had said she was beautiful and that Jacob was undeserving. He had been joking, mostly, but her smile turned into a scowl. She accused him of never liking Jacob and demanded to know why. The only response Edward had was that Jacob gave off a 'bad vibe', and when he said as much to Bella (maybe adding in descriptive words such as 'free-loader', 'miscreant' and 'disrespectful', but one can't be sure), she lost it. Bella proceeded t o tell him Edward was being childish and that she loved Jacob and Edward would have to accept it or stay out of her business. When he didn't respond, she had left without a word to him, into _his _waiting arms and bed, no doubt, and he wondered if patience was the key. The 2 weeks she did not speak to him were torture. He felt her absence like he was missing a part of himself, but he waited. He had to wait until she was ready to see him, to accept his apology, accept his begging. He also had to wait until he was ready to lie, to say that of course he would accept Jacob into their lives. He could do that. He could date other women (a man had needs) and live his life until Bella was ready for him. After all, Bella was worth waiting for. And he did. Patiently.

His patience was never tested as much as the day she knocked on his door in tears. His intuition about Jacob had been correct, somewhat. After a two-year relationship, Bella had caught Jacob cheating on her, on _their _bed, with _her_ friend. _Eric_. Edward had just let her rant, let her be angry, and when she turned to him, her eyes filled with tears and her body shaking, he stood to embrace her. He could never deny her anything, so when she said she didn't want to be alone and asked if she could stay with him that night, he had led her to his room, gave her his clothes to wear to bed and held her through the night. He had wanted so badly to tell her. Tell her Jacob was an idiot. That if he was in Jacob's place, he would never let her go, because she her beauty, inside and out, deserved to be worshiped. He wanted to confess his feelings for her so badly it hurt, but now wasn't the time. He could wait, and he did. Patiently.

That is what led him to this day. He was 25 and working towards his residency at Seattle Grace hospital. She was 22 and doing her masters in literature. After the Jacob Incident, as it was so affectionately referred to, she needed somewhere to live and he had a two bedroom apartment to himself. It made sense, it was convenient and he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He had had a rare day off and was on the couch watching yet another episode of NCIS. A&E had the best marathons ever. He was enjoying the witty banter of the main characters when the front door opened and closed with two consecutive bangs. He turned his head towards the door to see Bella in a whirlwind of what appeared to be anger. He decided to approach with caution, as was best when Hurricane Bella was on the loose.

"Have an off day?" Usually this earned him a dramatic groan or sigh (that left him feeling dramatic effects in his cock), but today all it earned him was a steely glare and her back retreating into the kitchen. He turned back to the TV, expecting her to flee to her room for the rest of the night, so he was surprised when the couch moved next to him. As he took in her face, he knew today had not been an ordinary bad day. He turned off the TV and turned to face her, mimicking her pose on the couch, one leg bent and resting on the couch, the other on the ground. One arm took up residence along the back of the couch while the other picked up her free hand to draw patterns on the palm, something that always seemed to relax her. He was rewarded with a contented sigh.

"Sharing is caring." He murmured lamely, but it earned the desired result of a slight giggle. That was quickly shooed away by a shake of her head as she brought her eyes to meet his.

"Jacob managed to track me down at the library today," It wasn't what he expected, and both of them stiffened at the admission, but he remained silent, waiting patiently for her to continue her story "He didn't know where I was living, but wanted to make sure I was personally invited to his wedding." Edward was dumbstruck for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

"His wedding. To. ." All his higher education, and he could not remotely think of the right thing to say at this moment. He doubted very much anyone wrote the How To book on how to comfort the love of your life after she has been invited to the wedding of her ex and his partner.

"Eric. He invited me to his fucking wedding! To fucking Eric! Can you believe this! Oh, and get this, this is the best part. He wanted me there because 'you brought the two of us together, Bells'. Un-fucking-believable!" His comforting touches had long been forgotten and she was now wildly gesturing her hands around her head in agitation. She was furious, that much he could tell, but he couldn't tell if there was more then just anger there.

"Are you ok?" It was all he could think to say. The whole situation was, in fact, un-fucking-believable. Bella sighed and dropped her hands into her lap, her eyes dropping there as well..

"Ya, I guess. I mean I'm not sad. I'm insulted! I stopped being heart broken over him a long time ago, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt to have the whole situation rubbed in my face again. What's wrong with me? Jacob had girlfriends before me, Edward. Am I so dull, so boring, that I turned a straight man gay? Am I that repulsive?" Those words tore through Edward's heart like a knife. How could she think those things about herself? He had been patient long enough, and he did not hesitate to stop her thought process dead.

"Bella, I want you to listen very carefully." Their eyes connected again, and the intensity in his made Bella gasp softly.

"Bella Swan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Jesus, you were sixteen when I first met you and no one has held a candle to you since. You've had me captivated from the moment I first saw you. If your hair, begging for me to run my hands through it, didn't draw me in your eyes, so warm and deep, would have. You don't even realize how drawn men are to you, do you? How they watch the unintentional sway of your hips or how they can't help but admire they wonderful fullness of your chest. The kicker is, they don't even know the best part. Like how your love for books is a passion few can understand, how loyal you are, almost to a fault, or how shy and clumsy you are, which combined are lethal. You, Isabella, are anything but repulsive, boring or dull. I have loved you for years. I want to worship you. Jacob Black was a damn fool for letting you get away and I've been an even bigger fool for not taking you for myself long before now." She had been silent the entire time, a look of complete shock across her face. After a few moments, the look changed and he found himself staring, for the first time, into the lust filled eyes of Bella Swan.

"Edward. Bedroom. Now." The commands were soft, but the demand was there. He swept her into his arms and in moments they were standing in his bedroom, illuminated only by the light of the moon through his open blinds. They stood a few inches apart, both breathing heavily despite actually doing anything. She was the one to break the silence.

"I have a confession, Edward. I love you too. It feels like I always have. How could I not? You're gorgeous, brilliant, caring. But I felt you could never return my feelings. I was Alice's friend, another little sister. So I tried to move on and Jacob was good to me, until The Incident. But I have to say, Edward, you haven't even touched me and I am more turned on then I ever was with Jacob. So tonight, Mr. Cullen, you are going to make love to me. You will worship me. Please?" While her speech had been confident and sexy, the last word came out as a plea. During her speech she had stepped forward, her little body pressed against his, her hands clutching his shirt and her face turned up, begging him. She did not have to ask twice.

His lips claimed hers; his arms crushing her to his body while hers were around his neck, clutching at his hair. His tongue was desperate to taste her, and when he swiped it across her lips she was more then willing to allow him entrance. He explored her mouth, battling her tongue for room, and he basked in the taste of her; mint, chocolate and something uniquely her. His hands were roaming, skimming up and down her back, down to her ass and caressing her hips before they skimmed up her side. When his thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts, she moaned loudly into his mouth and all bets were off.

She whined in protest when he pulled away, but it soon fled her mouth as he pulled her t-shirt over her head. He allowed her to return the favour before took her in, the royal blue bra making her skin glow in the moonlight.

"Beautiful" Was all he could muster because his lips needed to be on her skin. He started behind her ear, skimming slowly down her neck and to her shoulder, causing her to let out little moans and whimpers that were driving him insane. When he nipped at her collarbone she mewled, and he couldn't help but grab her hips and grind himself into her.

"Oh God!" She threw her head back in pleasure, his hard length causing delicious friction against her heat. Her hands, which had been stationary on his shoulders, began to wander, stroking across his broad back and strong arms, taking in the lean muscle and smooth skin. Their journey ended at his groin, where she gently massaged him through his jeans. The response she got left her breathless. He growled sharply and pulled away, and in mere seconds she found herself sprawled out on his bed. Instead if joining her, he leaned over her slightly, unbuttoning her jeans with a sharp flick and tugging them and her underwear down her hips swiftly. He stood back, taking her in, before placing himself gently between her legs.

"Do you feel this, Bella? What you do to me?" He was relentless, the movement of his denim covered cock against her causing feelings she had never felt before. She was helpless, squirming underneath him as his hands skimmed her thighs, hips, arms, everywhere but where she wanted him most. Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze across her chest and she realized that her bra had been stealthy removed. She watched as his eyes sparkled with mischief, and his gaze met hers as he took one of her already stiff peaks into his mouth. She cried out and her back arched as he laved attention on her nipple, the other being caressed and pinched by his hand. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt it, a finger gently tracing around her clit.

"Oh fuck. Oh yes! _Yes!_" She couldn't form a coherent sentence, but wanted to let him know just what he was doing to her. She was so close, and when he inserted two fingers into her wetness she knew it wouldn't be long. His thumb rubbed her clit as his fingers curled experimentally within her. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh- YES! Right there! Oh God!" Her hips were bucking wildly as he pleased her, and just when she thought it couldn't get any better, he proved her wrong.

"That's it, baby. Cum for me. I want to feel that tight little pussy around my fingers. You're so wet for me. You look so beautiful coming for me, Love." Edward's silken voice speaking dirty words was the last straw. Her body exploded, arching off the bed as her muscles clenched around his fingers. He continued to move them within her slowly, prolonging her orgasm. As she came down, he removed his fingers, her lower lips clenching in protest, trying to draw him back in. She lay there, seemingly spent, and watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. She moaned, shocked at her body's response to that one action and surprised at how ready she was for him again.

Edward slid from the bed and before she could protest he removed his jeans and boxers, leaving him bare to her. She gasped softly as he joined her on the bed, once again situating himself between her legs. He was so close, she could feel his heat everywhere and her body was crying out for him. His hands caressed her as he kissed her thoroughly, preparing her for what was to come. He grabbed her thigh, hitching one leg over his hip. Instinct had taken over, and they were setting a rhythm before he was even inside her, moving in synch against each other. He broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes, asking permission.

"Its. . . it's been a while for me, Edward" She was nervous, and he wanted nothing but pleasure for her.

"We'll go slow, Love." He kissed her once more as he slid into her.

Neither of them were prepared for how overwhelming it would be. They fit perfectly together, his length filling her completely as her walls caressed him. Once he was fully sheathed he stilled, allowing her the slowness he promised. After a few agonizing moments she rocked her hips, signalling it was ok for him to move.

"So tight, Bella. So tight, so wet, so warm, so _good_." His thrusts were paced and controlled; causing a slow build that was driving him insane.

"Edward, ungh, please. I need more. I need more." All thoughts of going slow were thrown out the window the first time he moved within her. She had never felt pleasure like this, didn't know it could feel like this, and wanted the release she knew would be extraordinary. The hand that was not gripping her thigh snaked under her ass, tilting it upwards. At this new angle he was filling her completely, hitting her g-spot head on, and the new sensations were leaving them both searching for control as she met him thrust for thrust.

"YES! Oh God, Edward. More. Harder!" She was clawing at his back, desperate for him to let her fall and wanting him there with her. His thrusts had turned animalistic, the fast pace causing the headboard to hit the wall with each jerk of their hips.

"So close, Love, I need you to come. I need to feel you come around me." Two more well measured thrusts and the sudden pinch of her clit caused her to explode. Her hands shot up to fist into the pillow by her head as white spots floated across her eyelids. Her body convulsed, milking him and his name left her mouth as a scream as her orgasm rocked her body.

Feeling her muscles claiming him was all it took to pull him over the edge. He cried her name into her shoulder as his hips moved uncontrollably in his release. They came down together, both of them still rocking their hips gently as the aftershocks of there orgasms rippled through their bodies until they collapsed in exhaustion. He rolled onto his back and she whimpered at the loss of him until he reached over and pulled her to his chest. They lay there in silence, his hands playing with her hair while she drew lazy patterns on his chest.

"I love you." It was whispered; so quiet he almost missed it. He reached down to tilt her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too. So much." His was said louder, with more confidence and she smiled and he claimed her lips once more. They lay there, exchanging lazy kisses until she felt one of his hands run down her back, over her ass and down the back of her thigh before teasing between her legs. They spread on their own accord, and once again she was amazed by how ready she was for him so soon.

"Edward, its never felt like this before. Will it always be so . . . . intense?" She whimpered, confused by how wanton her body was being. He chuckled softly, keeping his touches lights and teasing.

"You haven't been treated right, my Bella. It should always, will always, be like this." He moved her so she was straddling him and continued his teasing touches from behind. She perched on top of him, her eyes closed, biting her lip as her hips started to rock. He could feel her wetness against his abdomen and was impressed with his restraint.

"Edward, _please, _I want. I've never." This side of her personality, of her body, of sex, was so new to her. She was impatient to explore it, to embrace it, with Edward. He chuckled again, shifting her so her swollen pussy was hovering over his hardened shaft.

"It's all right, Love. Take your time. Enjoy it." He lowered her gently, impaling her slowly, and settling her so she could set the rhythm herself. When she started to move in quick, short movements he brought his hands to her hips to still her.

"Easy, Isabella. We have forever." He guided her movements, showing her the pleasure of a slow and steady pace and she let out a long, drawn out moan. She braced her hands on his chest and she tossed her head back, letting out a soft curse at the feelings this new pace, and position, caused within her.

"Slow and soft can be just as passionate as quick and hard, Love, and is much more intimate. With this pace, my Bella, we can feel all of each other. Every inch of me leaving and entering your warm, wet core. The build up is so, so good. I can feel every flame of desire you light within me." She moaned again and her hips picked up a deeper rhythm all on their own, indicating she could feel what he was verbalizing. He cooed in pleasure.

"_Yes_. That's it, Love. There you go. See, sweet Bella? Patience."

**I think I am getting better at this. I also think insomnia births creativity. I wrote this at 2 am last night because sleep has been as evasive as my pet scorpion. I never see that little bugger. So this is where I beg for reviews because I sprinkle them on my ice cream and they make it taste like yum! Anyways, review, appreciation, blah blah blah!**

**OH! Oh ya! I wanted to say that if there is a big gap between my stories (like there was between this and my last one *clears throat*), don't give up on me! I am totally going to use the excuse that life got in the way! School is stealing my creativity and using it to screw up my laboratory work. . . anyway, I will post when I can and when I have a story to post. Patience, dear readers. See what I did there? Much love!**

**Hesitant**


End file.
